Tak's Revenge of Doom!
by Kitty Korpse
Summary: Don't bother reading this, I'm just re-doing it. You know, the songs in the first few chapters were all screwed up looking.
1. Default Chapter

Tak stared at the dust blowing around her. Sighing, she hung her head. It had been a few months since Zim had thrown her into space, and she had landed on this planet called "Jupiter". She recalled the memory, flashes of herself floating, then unconsciousness. She remembered looking in front of her, looking at Zim's laughing face. As she recalled the face, her hand hit the ground.

"What has he done? What has he done?

How could I have been so blind?

I am lost, where am I?

He spoiled all, he spoiled all

Everything went all wrong

What has he done? What has he done?

I'll crash in a crater

And in a million years they'll find me

Only dust and a plaque

That reads 'Here lies Poor Old Tak'

But I never intended all this madness, never

And the Tallest never understood, how could they?

That all I ever wanted was to be something great

Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?

Well, what the heck, I went and did my best

And, by Irk, I did something very well

And for a moment, why, I even sent lava in the sky

And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did

And for the first time since I don't remember when

I felt like my old eager self again

And I, Tak, a great invader

That's right, I am a great invader, ha, ha, ha

And I just can't wait until I find a way out of here

'Cause I got some ideas

That will bring Zim to tears

And, by Irk, I'm really gonna give it all my might

Uh oh, I hope it goes right

Revenge, hmm..."

She glanced at the ship she was building from parts of a human ship she found. She was building it in hopes of getting back to Irk. She looked away, and her eyes fell on the planet Earth. She knelt down, and closed her eyes in misery. Her SIR unit screamed "Monkey dance!" then fell silent. Looking up, suddenly, she got an idea. Looking back to the ship she got a sudden grin. She walked over to it, opened the door and threw her SIR unit in it. Before she stepped inside herself, she looked back to the spinning Earth. "I'm coming for you, Zim," she said with pure venom. "I'm coming for you." She laughed and stepped into the ship. Starting it, she looked at her malfunctioning SIR unit. She put the ship on auto-drive so she could fix the SIR unit on the way. "Auto-drive command started!" the computer of the ship said, making Tak jump. As the ship took off, Tak laughed like a maniac, coughed, then laughed some more.

Wow. That was short. Oh well. My best friend said it was ok, so I decided to put it on here. R & R ppl!


	2. Tak's Arrival Sort of

(In Zim's lab)  
  
"GIR!! Stay still and quiet!!!" Zim's echoing voice was heard through the lab. The little robot was more trouble than he was worth. What with running around playing with rubber piggies and screaming something about Corn Monkeys. Sighing, he turned back to his computer screen. He was testing his new invention, the Piggy Machine 3000. He was using it to track down the Dib human, and was going to destroy him with it. Hopefully, the fear of piggies had not worn off the human. He turned to the other screen just to the right of the one monitoring the Piggy Manchine. This one was monitoring a ray- gun orbiting Earth. Just as it was about to blow something up, it itself blew into smithereens. "What the -- !?" Zim yelled as he watched it explode. Just then, a ship came on to the screen. The ship wasn't very big, just about the size of Zim's Voot Cruiser. It entered Earth's atmosphere, and Zim felt the ground under him shake. As quickly as it started, it stopped. "What was that? It couldn't have been a human ship." Zim said in confusion. He thought for a moment. Then, a horrible idea came into his head. For a split second he felt fear. "No. . . ." he said. "It couldn't be-- it can't be--" Zim shuddered. "Not evil, mutant butterflies!!!" But, that was impossible. They had been destroyed, wiped out of existence. Then, Tak's face came into his mind. Gasping, Zim turned the computer. "Computer, identify the flying object entering Earth's atmosphere," Zim commanded the computer. "Object not identifiable," was the computer's response. Zim groaned. 'Well,' he thought. 'Whatever it was, it probably won't effect me. What are the odds that it landed here? It is not a threat to me.' How very wrong he was. Turning back to the computer screen, he watched the Piggy Machine 3000.  
  
(At Dib's house, the next morning)  
  
Dib pulled on his coat, ready for skool. Gaz was already done eating breakfast, and Dib had just started. Munching on his Count Cocoa Fang cereal, he thought about what he was going to do at skool today. 'Let's see. . . . ' he thought. 'Spy on Zim. . . . eat lunch. . . . spy on Zim. . . . and watch Zim during recess.' Yes, that seemed good enough. Maybe he would follow Zim home, and sneak in while Zim goes inside his base. He suddenly jumped up and ran to his father's lab. Walking down the stairs, he tried to remember where he had seen his dad put the device he was going to use. He was going to use his Invisibility Coat (AN: o.O), and sneak in that way. Finally finding what he was looking for, he shoved it in his book bag and made his way up the stairs.  
  
As Dib and his goth sister walked out the door, Dib heard oinking in the air. Looking around, he started getting paranoid. Finally, looking up, Dib saw a giant pig floating in the air, coming for him. Dib screamed and ran all the way to the bus stop. Breathing hard, he watched for the bus. As it rolled up to Dib and Gaz, Dib, once again, started ranting about Zim. Just as he was in the middle of a sentence, Gaz punched her brother in the stomach. "Ouch!" Dib yelled as he gripped his stomach. Gaz just sniggered as they walked up the steps on the bus, not taking her eys away from her GS2. Taking a seat by his sister, Dib looked out the window. An odd object was flying through the air, and looked as though it was about to crash. Dib wanted to jump off the bus and follow it, but if he was late again Ms. Bitters was going to send him to the underground classes.  
  
(With Tak, finally!!!)  
  
Tak gripped the steering wheel thingy to the ship as it flew downwards. Her SIR unit, MiMi, was busy dancing like an idiot. "Oh, no!! Oh, no!!" Tak yelped as her hand slipped from the steering wheel. Thingy. The ship suddenly jerked and she fell forward. A few seconds later she felt the ship crash, and she looked up to see where they had landed. Luckily, it was a fairly hidden area, and nobody was around except some squirrels. She crawled out of the overturned ship, and activated the device that chose her disguise. She looked through them all, and was about to pick her old one, but had a second thought. If she used the same one, then Zim and Dib would surely know it was her. So Tak continued to look through all the possible options, until one caught her eye. It was just about as tall as her, and had very dark brown hair, that went down to about the middle of her back. Her green eyes had bits of brown in them. She was wearing a lot of black, too. She had one of those black shirts with the lace looking stuff (AN: you know what I'm talking about, the goth looking things where you can see your arms. yeah.), and had a green shirt underneath. She had black pants and black boots. Tak chose this one, thinking Zim would never suspect her. After the disguise was placed on her, she looked herself over. She thought it looked ok, she she started looking for a disguise for MiMi. She chose a cat again, but this one was black with bright blue eyes. "Now, all I need is a new name," Tak said. She thought about many Irken names, but they couldn't be transferred into the human language. "Hmm... I think I'll have the name. . . Mattie." Yes, that would have to do. "Heh heh. This time we'll get Zim, MiMi," Tak told her SIR unit. MiMi narrowed her eyes. "This time we will get him." Tak headed in the direction of the skool, laughing like there was no tomorrow. o.O  
  
Another short chapter. I like this one for some weird reason, however. "Corn Monkeys". lol. R&R, ppl!!! Oh yeah, guess who the disguise was? Bum, bum, bum!! Guess in the review!!! hahahahahahahahahaha. I'm weird. Do not mind me. o.O 


	3. Meet Tak, AKA, Mattie

Zim sat at his desk, reading a book titled "Taking Over Worlds For Morons." It didn't make much sense, but it was the only thing Zim could find over this thing humans use, called the "Internet."

Ms. Bitters was yelling something about doom to the students, yet she stopped as the bell rang, signaling lunch time. Slipping the book into his PAK, Zim exited the room with the rest of the children. He was careful to walk slowly, so that he didn't have to walk with the Earth-Smellies, as Zim called them.

Zim sighed again as the hallway slowly emptied. He was so confused; the Piggy Machine 3000 had failed to destroy the Dib, and he was so far away from ruling the filthy, sad excuse for a planet. Zim let out his confusion in a song (o.O) :

"Conquering is buzzing in my skull

Will it let me be? I cannot tell

There are so many plans I cannot grasp

When I think I've got it, and then at last

Through my Irken fingers it does slip

Like Dib in my Invader grip

Something's here I'm not quite ruling

Though I try I keep on failing

Like my plans long since past

Ruling in an instant, failing in a flash

What does it mean? What does it mean?

Inside this base of mine

I have such a hard time

GIR keeps messing I keep guessing

How to rule this puny rock

GIR keeps eating socks!

Simple Earth-creatures, nothing more

But something's hidden through that school door

My computer told me so

But that is where I met my foe

I've read these manuals so many times

They have made me commit so many crimes

I know the pages all by heart

My head's so full, it's tearing me apart

As often as I've read them, something's wrong

So hard to put my Irken finger on

Or maybe it's not as hard as I have thought

So many times Dib and I have fought

Am I trying much too hard?

Of course! I shouldn't try so hard

Am I turning into Invader Lard?

It's simple really, very clear

Like destruction everywhere

Visible and always there

Just because I cannot fool it

Doesn't mean I cannot rule it!

You know, I think this human thing

It's not as tricky as it seems

I just need a good enough disguise

And soon the Earth will meet its demise

Their demise is not all

Soon the human race will fall

I will bring them to their doom too

And that's exactly what I'll do!

Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Zim laughed as he entered the lunch room. He walked over to the line to get "food," and stared at it as he made his way to his usual seat. It looked like black muck, and smelt like a swamp. Gagging, Zim put his protective gloves on, and poked the food. He was aware of Dib's watchful eyes, but did not care. It wasn't as if he was doing anything ... yet.

Dib had brought his own lunch; a sandwich and some soda. He didn't like the skool's food, nor did his sister, Gaz. However, she did not eat much. Dib was just about to take a bite out of his sandwich when the lunch room doors opened.

A girl stepped in, hardly taller than Zim, wearing and green shirt under a see-through black vest thing. She had black pants and boots, her long brown hair moving slightly as the doors closed, the air pushing it. Everybody stared at her; Dib had even taken his eyes off of Zim. She looked around, and walked towards the very back of the room. As the eyes of the students followed her, she sat down. Soon, the students went back to eating and talking. The girl's (Tak/Mattie) eyes moved around the room, until they found Zim.

There he was, that slug of an Irken. She shook with anger as she watched him. Zim must have felt Tak's eyes on him, because he looked up at the girl. She looked away quickly, and looked at Dib. Mattie (Tak) noted that he was not eating the cafeteria food. And there was his sister, the Gaz human. She and that wretched robot GIR had damaged MiMi. Yes, she would destroy them, too. Sighing, she took out some papers with all of her plans on them. She read them, and reread them, until the bell rang, signaling them to go back to class.

As Mattie (Tak) went to Ms. Bitters class, Zim grabbed her. Pushing her up against a locker, he narrowed his eyes, threatening her.

"I'm warning you now, human," he said with pure venom. "Stay away from me, don't touch me, don't even look at me, like you did in the 'cafeteria.' If I even hear of you looking at me, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Mattie (Tak) tried to answer without using her real voice, but it didn't work. "As long as you do not touch me, look at me, and you stay away, I will do the same." Mattie (Tak) said. Zim let her down, and walked to the class. Mattie soon followed.

Ms. Bitters allowed Mattie to introduce herself, but it was hard; she had not prepared a story. She struggled for words. "My name is T-" she almost said her real name. "Uh, Mattie. Mattie is my name. I'm from... uh... Florida, and, uh, my family and I just moved here. Yeah." She finished and took her seat.

"Now, class," Ms. Bitters said. "Today we will learn how to dissect a frog. Now then, before you send your frog to their doom," she narrowed her eyes as she said 'doom,' "you first must be pared with a partner." She looked around the room, pointing at random students.

"Brian, you and Sara. Go to the table in the back. NOW!" She said as the students ran to the back of the room. "Mattie, you and... Zim." Mattie (Tak) was horrified. So was Zim. She looked from Ms. Bitters, to Zim, to the students, and back to Zim. Sighing she walked over to Zim, and took a seat in front of him. Zim was on the verge of yelling, when he had a second thought. He knew Ms. Bitters too well, and if he yelled... Zim shuddered to think of what would happen to him. So all he did was shake his fist angrily.

He glared at Mattie, playing with the scalp in his hands. Mattie looked at Zim, then to the scalp. Zim dropped it quickly as though it had turned too hot to hold. Smirking, Mattie turned her attention to Ms. Bitters, as she gave the humans instructions.

(From Zim POV, ooohh!)

How did she do that? I had it in a firm grip, and, yet, I dropped it? How could that be? No one does that to the almighty ZIM! NO ONE! But, she did. Who else did I know that could do that? WHO? Hmm... Tak? No, it couldn't be. That girl's name was "Mattie," or something. I'll have to keep my eyes on her.

(Back to normal!)

Mattie (Tak) noted that Zim was watching her, picking up the scalp again.

"Now, students, you may begin," Ms. Bitters said. "Once you are done, bring it up to my desk, and I will give you a grade." Ms. Bitters slithered back to her seat.

Mattie and Zim started on their frog, trying their best to know what to do. Looking at it carefully, Zim started to cut the chest.

"Are you sure you cut there?" Mattie asked.

"Of course."

"How do you know?"

"Because... I am ZIM!" Zim screamed, causing the whole class to look at him. Dib shook his head, wondering when the little alien menace would stop doing that. His partner, Keef, looked as though he was about to vomit, and Dib couldn't blame him; the smell was absolutely horrid. Holding down the vomit, Dib began to cut.

Zim handed the scalp to Mattie, unable to cut anymore. She was busy watching Dib across the room, making sure he wasn't spying, and accidentally grabbed the blade of the scalp.

"Ouch!" She said as the blade cut into her skin. Her green blood poured out, and she quickly tried to hide it. She ran out of the room, holding her hand. A few minutes later she came back, her hand stitched. Zim looked at the green stain curiously, but soon went back to cutting the frog.

After they had finished, Mattie (Tak) took the frog up to Ms. Bitters and went back to her original seat. She glared around the room, then stopped to watch Zim gag. After Ms. Bitters gave them their results (most of them failed), the students gathered their things and made their way home.

Hey, I think that one was longer! Go me! Well, I decided to stop there because I didn't want two songs in one chapter. Oh, by the way, I'm gonna stop calling Tak by her real name and start calling her Mattie because that is what her fake name is now. Yeah. So unless she is out of her disguise, she's gonna be Mattie! Please read and review. I am now accepting annonymous reviews. Yay.


	4. Uh, something

Dib watched Zim carefully. The Irken was making his way home, and Dib was following. Making sure the Invisibility Coat was completely covering him, he ran inside before Zim could close the door. He watched Zim go down the trash can to his lab. As soon as Zim was down, he followed. Dib opened the trash can lid, peering inside. It looked like any normal trash can, except there was no trash. Dib climbed in, and felt the bottom of the trash can move downwards.

He sneaked around, making sure that little robot wasn't following him. He suddenly stumbled upon a magnificent room, lit only by the light from the many computer screens. Dib listened closely in case Zim was coming, but the only sound that met his ears was the soft beeping of the computers and other machines. The coat slipped off him, and he was able to move around better, curiosity and excitement flooding him. He took out his camera, ready to take some pictures.

"What's this? What's this?

There's gadgets everywhere.

What's this?

There's wires in the air.

I can't believe my eyes.

I must be dreaming.

Wake up, Dib, this isn't fair.

What's this?

What's this? What's this?

There's something very wrong.

What's this?

Why's that robot singing songs?

What's this?

The shelves are lined with.

Little creatures floating.

I can see why Zim's so happy. (A/N: b/c he's evil)

I'm think I'm going daffy.

What is this?

What's this?

I see Zim without his disguise.

Just like I said.

I'll take a picture with my camera.

If I'm caught then I'll be dead.

The machines hide me in shadows.

Oh, I can't believe my eyes.

And even through my trench coat

I feel the cold here inside.

Oh, look.

What's this?

The wires in the air, they hiss?

Why this is so unique, I'm inspired.

This will make such a story.

My paranormal career will go higher.

What's this?

What's this?

What's this?

In here, the Swollen Eyeball must see, what fear.

And what would they think?

And why?

There're so many scary things.

Zim's got electric lights on strings.

There's no smiles on anyone.

I know I can't be wrong.

I've got proof.

I've got proof.

Oh, could it be I got my wish?

What's this?

Oh my, what now?

Are these things dead or asleep?

Oh look, are those the eyeballs of Keef?

No fun, only doom here to torture us.

And scare us, no cozy little things.

This must be Ms. Bitters' dreamland.

What's this?

The happiness is missing.

Only nightmares can be found.

And in the place of happiness there seems to be.

Misery all around.

Instead of silence, I swear,

I hear screams in the air.

The sound of moans and cries.

Are absolutely everywhere.

The sights, the sounds.

They're everywhere and all around.

I've never felt so good before.

This mystery is clearing up.

My camera cannot take enough.

I can't believe it, oh, I can't believe it.

Oh, I want to know

I've got to know.

I've got to know.

What is this place that I have found?

What is this?

Zim's Base....

Hehehehehehe"

As Dib laughed, Zim grabbed him and took him up to the house level of the base. "Hey!! Stop!! You evil alien!! I'LL GET YOU!!!" Dib said.

Zim just laughed, took Dib's camera, and threw Dib out the door.

"Now, Dib, I will...." Zim said. Then, like the moron he is, he realized that Dib was outside, running home. Slapping his head, Zim went back down into his base.

(AN: hehe, Zim's a moron. Now, on to Tak (Mattie, when she is in her disguise.)

Tak (out of her disguise) sat in darkness, watching a large mutant butterfly in a glass cage. She had saved it from extinction, in hopes of destroying people with it. Mainly Zim. Now, she needed to think of a way to lure Zim out of his house, unprepared and unexpecting. She needed Dib, too; he had also ruined her chances of claiming the glory of being an invader that was rightly hers and destroying Zim altogether. She shook with anger at the very thought. She thought, and thought, and thought some more. Then, a wonderful plan came into her mind. She laughed as she wrote the plan down. "This time you will die, Zim. This time you will." Said Tak as she wrote.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, sorry it took me so long. I've been a bit busy. I don't really like this chapter for some reason, but if you do, then that's fine. I don't own any of these things so don't sue me. It'll be a waste of your time.

R&R people.


	5. I don't know what to call this one

The next day at school Mattie (Tak, in disguise) waited until Dib was alone to talk to him. She got her chance when Gaz got too annoyed to sit by him, and went to sit somewhere else. Mattie walked up to him, and soon he looked up at her.

"Hi," she said. "Hey, I agree with you about Zim being an alien."

Dib beamed, but, quite suddenly, frowned again.

"How can I be sure?" Dib asked. "How can I be sure you're not lying to me like the guidance counselor?" Mattie hadn't been expecting this. She thought quickly, until an idea came into her mind.

"Because, uh, I know a great paranormal investigator that could help you!" Mattie said. "He could do all kinds of tests on him, and he'll let you perform the autopsy! And . . . stuff."

Dib smiled again, not being able to believe his ears.

"OK!" Dib said.

"Meet me by the old warehouse by the dump when you get Zim," Mattie said.

Dib ran off, telling the teacher he was sick and was going home. Stupid Dib.

Mattie walked up to Zim next, thinking of something to get him to drop his guard. As she stood in front of him, he suddenly looked up, a curse escaping his lips.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, HUMAN!!" Zim shouted.

Mattie stared. "Hey, I just came over to tell you, uh. . ." Her voice trailed off as she thought.

"What is it? What do you want with the almighty ZIM!?" Zim said proudly.

"I want to help you destroy Dib!" Mattie said. "Yeah! That's it! I know a great plan! But you have to come to the abandoned warehouse beside the dump. I'll have Dib restrained there, and you can destroy without a fight! Isn't that great?"

Zim thought for a moment. Sure, it would be good to get rid of the Dib once and for all, but for somebody to help him, that would be low. But, it was the only way to get rid of him. Every time he tried himself the Dib-stink would foil his plans. Finally, he accepted.

"Perfect," Mattie said with an evil grin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaz sat on the other side of the playground, watching Zim and the new kid, Mattie. What did she want with him? Why was she talking to him? Sure, Gaz hated him . . . or so it seemed. She actually liked him, but he hated EVERYTHING, so what was the point of telling him? Wouldn't he just hate her too? Gaz thought, and thought some more. Finally, not able to keep it all in, she let it out.

"I sense there's something in the wind.

All this tragedy's at his hand.

And though I'd like to stand by him.

Can't escape this GS2 I have.

The worst is just around the bend.

And what are these feelings for him?

Why does he mean so much to me?

I think it's not to be.

What will become of this dear fiend?

Where will his actions lead him then?

Although I never like to join the crowd.

In their enthusiastic cloud.

Try as I may, it doesn't last.

And will we ever end up together?

No, I think not, it's never to become.

For I am not the one."

She fell silent once more, only the sound effects of her game being able to be heard.

(At the Membrane house!! Oooohh!!!)

Dib ran to his room, thinking of what to get. He couldn't believe it! He was actually going to destroy Zim! He felt as though he could sing! But . . . he didn't quite feel like it.

It was a good thing his father wasn't home, he'd be telling him that Zim wasn't worth skipping school for. His father didn't understand him; nobody did.

He filled his back pack with all the stuff he would need. That girl, Mattie, had given him directions to her house so she could give him something to keep in touch while he tried to capture Zim.

He ran down the stairs, out the door, and followed the map to Mattie's house.

It was night when he arrived, and she gave him a spy watch, so that they could communicate.

"Now remember," Mattie said. "If you need me, just press the black button and I'll come up on the screen. Understand?"

Dib nodded. He ran out the door, towards Zim's base. He approached the giant gnomes, and watched as they glinted in the moonlight. He called Mattie, unsure of what to do next.

"Remember the ball I gave you?" Mattie asked after he explained the situation. Dib pulled out a black ball like thing Mattie had given him.

"Yeah," Dib said.

"Just throw it in the alley next to Zim's base, and they'll leave their original places to see what it was," Mattie explained. "Then sneak up to the door before they come back."

Dib did as she said, and, sure enough, the gnomes left. He ran to the door, opened it, and walked inside. His spy system let him know where Zim was, and how to get there without being noticed. He looked out the window to see the gnomes come back, and took a deep breath. This was it . . . this was his only chance, he couldn't mess this up.

Dib checked the spy system, and took the trash can down into Zim's labs. He walked around the labs, using the spy system as a map. He finally found the Irken menace, and took a net out of his back pack. He threw it over Zim, and it let out sleep gas, so powerful that even Zim would fall asleep. He dragged Zim's sleeping body out the door, and made his way to the warehouse just as Mattie had instructed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. He used a net to get Zim. hehe

Anyway! R&R people. It will make me very happy to have something in my inbox. o.O

Oh, if you were wondering where GIR was while Dib was in Zim's house, he was at a dance club. I think. Whatever.


	6. The Very Weird Ending

Dib carefully walked into the warehouse, looking around for Mattie. The warehouse was dark and damp, with a few spider webs in the corners. He kept walking until he saw a dark figure up ahead.

"Mattie!" Dib called out. "I've got Zim! See!?"

Mattie didn't answer.

"Mattie! Look! I. . ." Dib started. But he cut off as something hard made contact with the back of his head. The last thing he'd seen was Mattie's evil grinning face. He fell to the ground, just as everything went black.

When Dib came to, he was strapped up against a wall, Zim on the wall in front of him. Dib struggled at the restraints. He failed, but soon tried again.

"It's no use." A voice said.

Dib looked around to see Mattie walking towards him. She wasn't smiling anymore, but she looked more serious.

"Mattie! What's wrong with you!? Why did you restrain me too?" Dib yelled at Mattie. She looked up at him suddenly, her eyes meeting his. There was a flash in Mattie's eyes, and she let out a little laugh.

"You're still not effected, are you? You're sister must be the same way." Mattie said.

Dib looked at her in horror. No, he couldn't believe it. Not Mattie, she had been too nice.

"T-Tak?" Dib stuttered.

Mattie closed her eyes, laughing.

"Yes, Dib. I am Tak. I am not Mattie. You fell for my trap perfectly," Tak (Mattie) said with a sneer. "Sorry to use you like that to get Zim for me, but I couldn't risk going into his base. You see, I needed you to get him for me, while you were walking into my trap along with Zim. This is my chance . . . no . . . my only chance for revenge on all of you. You don't know how much this means to me."

Dib stared, taking this all in.

"Now, I will awaken Zim, and the fun will begin!" Tak said.

She walked over to Zim, slapping him.

"GET AWAY FROM ZIM!!" Zim yelled out of instinct. He looked around. "Eh? Mattie? What are you doing here? Where am I? Tell me! TELL THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!!"

"I am not Mattie," Tak said.

"Who are you, then?"

"I'm --"

"Who?"

"I said I'm --"

"WHO!?"

Tak stared. Finally, when Zim decided to be quiet, she continued. "I'm Tak, not Mattie. You stupid idiot. I don't feel like explaining, since that one," Tak pointed to Dib, "is so stupid he couldn't get it. So I'll skip right to the fun part."

Tak walked over to a giant box like thing, about 40 feet tall as well as wide, that Dib hadn't noticed before. Tak pulled the sheet like thing that was covering it off, and revealed the evil mutant butterfly. She looked over at Zim, grinning, only to see that he was staring into space with his tongue slightly sticking out. Tak grunted to get his attention, but he still kept staring. She coughed loudly, but he just started staring at the ceiling.

"ZIM!!" Tak finally yelled.

Zim suddenly looked over at her, then screamed in horror at the sight of the butterfly. He struggled at the restraints, just as Dib did.

Tak was about to release the butterfly, which seemed to be very eager to get out of the cage. Just as she grasped hold of the button to open it up, a dark figure came down from the ceiling, kicking her in the face. She screamed, flew backwards, and hit a wall. The dark figure suddenly stood in the light, and it turned out to be Gaz.

"How dare you use Dib to get what you want!" Gaz said as she kicked Tak in the stomach. "Sure, I do it to get pizza, but I don't use him to kill people! You're sick!" Gaz kicked Tak again. Suddenly, there was an explosion, signaling that the butterfly had gotten loose. Tak and Gaz flew back, and Tak hit the wall, but Gaz was smart enough to grab a pipe up above her. Tak got many cuts and bruises, and watched as Gaz fell back down in front of her.

"You've ruined everything!" Tak yelled as she lunged at Gaz. Tak grabbed Gaz around the waist, pulling her down. Gaz, who had beaten up everybody that came near her, used her special move. She kicked Tak in the chin, then spun around, kicking her in the stomach and knocking her in the opposite direction. Tak hit the butterflies feet, which were very sharp for some reason, and caused it to barely miss her heart. She slumped to the ground, breathing fast.

Gaz ran to unlock her brother and Zim, and blushed as she undid the locks on Zim. They soon crowded around Tak as she spoke.

"I-I guess. . . I'm not cut out . . . to be . . . an Invader. . . ." Tak said. "I know this isn't like me, to except death, but, it seems I cannot go on any longer. Dib," Tak looked at Dib as she spoke his name, "I'm sorry for using you. It just shows you how pathetic I am . . . ." Tak looked at Gaz. "Gaz," she said, "You're a very skilled warrior. You seem to believe in this emotion called 'love' when it comes to Zim." Gaz blushed as Zim stared at her. "Use that, Gaz. Use that."

She coughed some green blood up, and looked at Zim. "Zim, I have nothing to say to you, except, I'll get you. I may be dying, but my spirit will get you. You won't escape me!" She said, and her head rolled to the side as she died, Dib sobbing through the whole thing. As Tak died, her true Irken form showed.

The three, Zim, Dib, and Gaz, stared at Tak's lifeless body for a full minute, until Gaz decided to go home. She walked out the door, and soon Zim followed. They walked out the door together, until Zim turned to Gaz.

(A/N: Oh, no! Here comes the shortest song like thing I've ever written! Look out!)

[ZIM]

My dearest friend, if you don't mind,

I'd like you to join me by my side.

Where I can show you around the stars.

[ZIM AND GAZ]

And we can sit together, now and forever.

For it is plain as anyone can see,

We're simply meant to be.

Zim and Gaz kissed, which must feel really weird to both of them.

Back in the warehouse, at the same time, Dib was picking up Tak's body. He carried it over to the butterfly's lifeless body, which had died in it's own explosion. He laid her down on one of the wings, and wrapped it around her. He kissed her head, and whispered "I love you." With a tear running down his face he walked out of the warehouse, and made his way home.

Dib never forgot that night, nor did any of the others. He still dreamt about it at night, but nothing more. He missed Tak so much, and even though she had used him, he loved her. It was weird for Dib, but he couldn't help it, even if she was a different species. He often watched the tape that he got of her when she first came to Earth, while she was in the hot dog place. (watch the Tak episode, you'll know what I'm talking about. Or read the script to it.)

But, no matter how much Dib hurt, he knew that it was for the best of things, and that Tak's spirit was still out there, somewhere, looking over all of them.

The End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. That was . . . short. Well, hope you liked it, because that's the end of it. Bet none of you were expecting Tak do die, were you? To tell the truth, I didn't think of it until the last minute, while I was working on this chapter. Well, R&R people.


End file.
